Junie B Jones and the Big, Smelly, Bus Drivers Cock
by chibihoe
Summary: Junie B. get's much more than she came for in this hilarious family comedy


_My name is Junie B. Jones. The B stands for Beatrice, except I don't like Beatrice, I like B and that's all!_

I still remember, my first field trip, before everything changed...

Today's my first school field trip ever! Just the thought of it is making my mouth water like I'm looking at a whole tub of ice cream. I already decided that Lucille and Gracie are going to sit next to me on the bus! Not to toot my own horn but I'm going to have the best time on this field trip. "Come on class it's time to get on the bus!" , the scariest of all the teachers proclaimed, "Junie B. hurry up!".

"I'm coming - I mean Sir".

As we got on the bus, Lucille, Gracie, and I got the back row if you can believe it! It's like we own the whole bus! It smelled like something I've never smelt before, almost salty, and it smelt awful. I was looking forward to the bus ride until Lucille spent the whole time talking about her new clothes, shes such a brat! My mom says to never act like a brat! My skirt kept itcin too but my mommy told me to never scratch around there, it's not classy. The bus stopped and we reached our destination. If we had got there a sooner later I might of lost my head! As we got off the Old dirty bus driver stopped me,"Wait one second there I think you might of lost something".

"Lost what!" I replied "Everything I got is right in my backpack!"

"Go on sir, I'll bring Junie with the rest of the class in a bit", shrugged his shoulders and continued on with the tour.

After the class was out of visible view the Bus Driver, with his sweating palms and knee high shorts grabbed her by the arms, "Now little lady, you've been taught to always listen to adults right?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"And you trust me because I'm your bus driver right"

"Yes sir!"

"Now" said the bus driver with his left hand down his pants and his right caressing her face "I'm going to need you to take off that cute little skirt for me"

"Now why would I do that!" Announced Junie B.

"Because I miss, am an adult, and you are going to do what I say without questions, you hear me"

"Yes sir" Said Junie B. with consistent confusion

Junie B. began unbuttoning her new skirt her mom gave her last week while the bus driver ripped off her shirt and shoes and threw her against the bus seat. "Now little lady" he exclaimed "What your gunna do is take my hairy cock and suck it like a lollipop"

Junie B. puzzled as to what she was looking at was debating whether she should just run off the bus, when, his hand grabbed her hair and shoved her mouth against his balls.

"Yes, yes just a bit more little lady, take off your glasses"

"What is doing this for" She giggled.

"If you do this I'll give you a reward"

She laughed and smiled at him. He then grabbed her by the legs and turned her around.

"Now don't scream too loud little miss, this one take but a minute"

He entered his four and a half inch cock, half covered by gray hair into her anus. She screamed to the top of her lungs, " Driver stop it! It hurts!"

"Shut your fucking mouth"

Junie B began crying and trying to get the man off of her, but the more she resisted, the harder and faster her thrusted.

"No! Stop! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Oh yeah baby, fuck you know how to treat a man"

Blood began dripping from the bus seat from the extreme tearing Junie B was suffering, she tried to bite and scratch, but that only made him more excited.

"Shit baby I'm about to fucking cum"

"Please go! Please stop! Mommy! Please mommy help me!" Junie be whimpered with the last ounce of hope before complete despair.

He then exited her torn asshole and went to her face, "Ahhhh!" He moaned as the bus driver ejaculated all over Junie B. "I told you to take off those glasses, now look they're all dirty!"

Junie B., now laying on the floor in a mixture of her blood, tears, and the old smelly bus drivers cum, mustered the energy to look up to find .

"Oh teacher please help me, I don't know what he did but he hurt me so bad please help me!"

"It's okay" softly said "Everyone goes through it, it's nothing to worry about. Now lets get you cleaned up, and remember don't tell anyone about this or much worse things will happen, I'll see to it!"

"But -"

"No Mister me! Now go to the bathroom and get cleaned up and act like this never happened!"

Now looking back, twenty years later, I know that I was raped, and under the protection of my once trusted teacher. That day, that day changed me forever. I can't possibly trust someone, I can't love someone, I can't even love myself for not telling anyone sooner. My life, _that _Junie B. Jones died a long time ago. I go by Beatrice now, quite simply because I've become everything I never thought I would be. I'm sickened to the thought of who I am, and as I lay in this filthy room, with lord knows where my next meal will come from, I can't help to think every fucking minute of every single day; who could I have become?


End file.
